percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Validation: Chapter 1
Validation Chapter 1 Edlyn sat on her own. It wasn't unusual for her to be on her own. She was the only claimed child of a Proto God. Her father was Hydros. The Primordial God of Water. Being the first god to emerge from Chaos. It was strange. Her siblings were Time and Compulsion. Her aunt was the Earth. She was related to the Sky and Darkness. She heard of people having "Strange families" but hers was really something to brag about. Edlyn was probably the most unique demigod to grace the entrance of Camp Half-Blood, her blood was a direct line to the the creation of the world. But yet, she sat on her own. The people in camp feared her. "She's the niece of Gaia" they would say "She doesn't belong here" she heard. The one thing Camp Half-Blood had embedded in the soil was loyalty. She needed to be able to prove her loyalty to her campmates. She wasn't just the daughter of Hydros, the Primordial Waters, with whom she has never had contact, she was the daughter of Nicole Collins. Her mother came from an Irish family. They came over in the middle of the 19th Century, during a Famine. They set up home in Winslow, Maine in 1851, according to records. Edlyn had led a pretty easy life, up until two weeks ago. She always kept track of the events involving schools exploding, teachers disappearing or students being kidnapped. But she never believed it would happen to her. Something happened to her that Wednesday. She woke up feeling normal, went to class feeling normal but... something felt different. Like, internally, she was stronger. It felt as if she was pumped with adrenaline. 2 weeks ago... "Ed, I need to talk to you" Julie whispered behind her. "Jules, whats up?" Edlyn asked. Julie had become Edlyn's best friend over the school year. Julie helped when Samantha Berkhall, a girl who's father owned a chain of restaurants and café's across the US, bullied Edlyn. "Can you promise me something?" Julie asked. "Eh, sure. Is everything okay?" Edlyn asked back. "Promise me that you won't leave my sight at all today. I'm fine, but... well, I can't say" Edlyn heard the sound of metal and turned, she saw Julie take out a handful of star shaped knives. "What the hell?!" Edlyn said under her breath "Julie, whats going on?" "Here isn't exactly the best place to do this. Meet me in the cafeteria after this period" Julie said and Edlyn turned around. After class, Edlyn met Julie in the cafeteria. "What the hell is going on, Julie? Why are you carrying knives?" Edlyn said, keeping distance from Julie. "You won't believe me, but listen anyway. Long story short, your father has claimed you. I was sent here to look for you. Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?" "Ugh, yeah sure. Mrs. Crenshaw taught us a short lesson on them. What do you mean you were sent here? And what do you know about my... father?" Edlyn said, looking furious. "Believe it or not. Your father is a Greek God. Not just a greek god either. But one of the most ancient and important gods. Your father is Hydros, Primordial God of Water" Julie said with a smile and took a deep breath. "What sort of sick joke is this, Julie?" Edlyn asked "You think I'm just going to sit here and let you talk like that?" she said, raising her voice. "Edlyn, calm down. I'm telling you the truth. I'm also the daughter of a god. My mother is Arete, the Goddess of Virtue" Julie said, sitting down on a table. "How can you be serious?" Edlyn said, laughing. "I figured you'd be difficult to convince, not uncommon. That's why I brought my friend here" Julie said and took a zip-lock bag out of her pocket. "Why do you have cotton candy?" Edlyn asked, curiously. "This, Ed, is my friend. Meet Maddea, a cloud nymph" Julie said and opened the bag. The cloud floated out, which turned into a swirling vortex. In a matter of seconds, there stood a girl around twenty years of age in a flowing blue gown. "WHAT THE HECK?! Oh my... You're telling the truth, aren't you?" Edlyn said, beginning to panic. "Ed, it was important that I spoke to you about this today. You're recently claimed and you're in a vulnerable position" Julie said, her and Maddea looking serious. "Why? Why am I in a vulnerable position?" Edlyn replied, looking worried. "Now that you've been claimed, your scent as a demigod had been amplified. And seeing as you're a demiprotogenoi, you're 3x as vulnerable. Take these" Julie said and handed Edlyn the throwing stars. "When we're back at Camp, we'll explain everything, but now-" Julie said but was interrupted by the door shutting. "Samantha, what are you doing here?" Julie asked as Samantha slowly stridded across the room. "I'd ask you the same thing, Julie. I was waiting, just as you were. To see what Edlyn had in her blood. She's a strong one" Samantha said and licked her lips. "I figured as much. The bullies are always the monsters" Julie said and looked to Maddea and smiled. "Shut up, demigod. I'm here to take the Daughter of Hydros. Don't interfere" Samantha said, her eyes changing to a reddish color. "Where were you when the Second Titan War happened? And how about the Battle against Gaia?" Julie asked, unsheathing her javelin. "Do you remember what happened to the monsters in those events? They were slaughtered. So, if you're following orders, I'd advise you to abandon them" Julie said, staring daggers at Samantha. "I'm a harpy. We don't "abandon" orders. We see them fulfilled. And what are you? A daughter of Arete? That's just embarrassing" Samantha said, she stretched out her arms and grew beige wings with sharp talons at the end. She flew at Julie who readied her Javelin, but as Samantha soared, she swerved and tackled Maddea to the ground before swiftly diving for Julie. Julie took a swipe with her javelin and tore through Samantha's left wing. "EDLYN!" Julie shouted. Edlyn was in a dazed state of awe. She looked at the situation and then at the throwing stars in her hand. She never done something like this but then thought of it as dodgeball. She flung the throwing star which bounced off Samantha's hide. Samantha ruffled her feathers and laughed "Great aim you got there. Your father must be so proud" Samantha said, raising her talon to slash Julie. Edlyn felt the rage and adrenaline mix together, raised the throwing star and threw it as hard as she could. She watched as time seemed to slow down. The throwing star hit Samantha's abdomen. That's when Edlyn could feel the power surge within her. As soon as the knife impaled the harpy, the harpy held her stomach and began to spasm. The feathered monster fell to the floor and started changing color from beige to... blue. It began to appear like she was crying, but instead she began to leak. In the corner, Maddea stood and watched, whilst Julie came beside Edlyn and watched as the Harpy turned to water. "Not even Percy can do that..." Maddea said and Julie nodded. "Ed, you're father has graced you with the most amazing gifts. You can control water. You're the prodigy of the Protogenoi Gods" Julie said and hugged Edlyn who smiled. "Julie. We need to move. She was one of Kaikias' servants. I have no idea why he'd be after a demigod. But we need to move. Butch is here" Maddea said and pointed out the window. A guy who looked like a security guard jumped off the back of a chariot, headed by two winged horses. Julia opened a window, Maddea floated out and they climbed out. "Edlyn, this is Butch. The best equestrian the Camp has ever had. Son of Iris. Goddess of the Rainbow" Julie said, smiled and gave Butch a hug. "I'm Butch. Nice to meet you" Butch said, his face built like a brick wall. "Edlyn. Nice to meet you too" Edlyn said, her heart raced. She was crushing on Butch. "We're going to fly to this Camp?" Edlyn asked, boarding the chariot. "Exactly" Julie said, smiling at her. "Meet the Pegasi, Porkpie is the white pegasus and Peanut is the brown pegasus" Julie said and rubbed their mane. "We need to leave, Julie. Get aboard" Butch said and Julie boarded. One hour later, they had flown and touched down in a field of strawberries. "Welcome to Camp" Julie said and jumped out of the chariot. - Julie had a couple of friends at Camp. Lou Ellen, the Daughter of Hecate, George from the Hypnos Cabin and Victoria from the Nike Cabin. But with her friends, including Julie, she felt like the loneliest person at Camp. Everyone looked at her funny, she was never picked first for capture the flag and she was never picked for quests. Unlike the rest of the campers, he favourite part of Camp was going home for the holidays. Julie was afraid to test her powers, because she was afraid what would happen. She was just afraid in general... Loneliness was getting the better of her. She could feel the dark tendrils infecting her mind. She hated it.